


Transitive

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Rita Mordio loves her work, and Judith loves Rita Mordio.





	Transitive

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Tales Femslash Week](http://talesfemslashweek.tumblr.com/) > Day 2: Passion

Rita always takes on a certain _glow_ when she’s working.

Fingers twitching restlessly over the formula panel, lips pursed in tight concentration, bright green eyes alight with interest and intention and what Judith has learned is something like love. Rita is a researcher to her core, utterly enamored with the numbers, and though Judith doesn’t understand any of that herself, the simple determination in Rita’s face is enough to set Judith’s stomach aflutter with proud, happy butterflies.

Rita Mordio loves her work, and Judith loves Rita Mordio. 

That’s good enough for both of them.

So Judith watches as Rita sits on her bunk bed and manipulates the code of a prototype mana-blastia core, her face flickering through various different expressions, each one just as adorable as the last. Judith watches for so long she falls into something of a trance, one that she only snaps out of when Rita lets out a sudden, victorious whoop, closing the panel and stretching her arms above her head. Judith’s lips quirk up when she hears the light crackle-and-pop of spine segments realigning, and her smile widens as Rita then locks eyes with her, swiftly crosses the floor, and promptly hauls herself up atop Judith’s own bunk.

Judith barely even has the chance to react before Rita’s lips fiercely capture her own.

For an instant, Rita’s boldness catches Judith off-guard, but the surprise quickly dissipates as Judith happily reciprocates her efforts. This is just how Rita gets whenever she’s reached a breakthrough—excited, and eager, a little fireball full of energy and passion that Judith is all too glad to be the outlet for.

Finally, Rita pulls away to catch her breath. Judith chuckles, “Made good progress, I take it?”

“Mmhmm.” Rita hums and drapes herself all over Judith, face buried in her shoulder, arms loosely tucked around her neck. “Now hold still, I gotta recharge.”

Judith laughs lightly, turning her head just enough to peck Rita’s cheek while her arms reach around to gently rub Rita’s back. Rita practically _purrs_ with pleasure at the touch, goes soft and pliant within Judith’s hold, and Judith closes her eyes contentedly. Rita reminds her somewhat of a big, surprisingly touchy-feely cat when she gets like this, but Judith isn’t about to complain.

After some minutes, though, Rita shifts in her lap, her breath no longer washing over Judith’s skin, her hands grasping at Judith’s shoulders. When Judith peeks her eyes open, she sees Rita gazing almost longingly to the side, towards the prototype blastia she left back on her own bed.

Judith frowns. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking of going back there.” 

Rita pouts a little, glancing back to meet Judith’s eyes. “I have progress to make.”

“You always have progress to make, it seems. And I do believe you’ve made plenty today already.” Judith reaches up, cups Rita’s cheek in her palm and does her best to beg with her eyes. “Stay here, with me. You can continue tomorrow.”

But Rita bites her lip and hazards one more glance back to the opposite bed, so Judith sighs—time to resort to drastic measures. Quick as a cobra, she shoves at Rita’s chest, ignoring the yelp of shock that rings out as she determinedly follows her down. Within seconds, Judith has Rita pinned on the bed beneath her, and she allows herself a slow, predatory grin.

“Ritaaa~” she singsongs, voice low and mischievous. “Relax, or I’ll _make_ you.”

Judith manages to catch a glimpse of panicked realization flashing across Rita’s face as she dives in, but it’s already too late. Digging her nose into the ticklish crook of Rita’s neck, Judith latches her lips onto the skin and _blows_ , prompting a startled screech.

“ _No_!” Rita gasps with laughter, pounding fists against Judith’s back. “O-okay, okay, give! I give!” 

Judith blows one more time, relishing the way Rita squeals and trembles cutely against her, before relenting. She rolls off of Rita so as to lie down beside her, curling her arms around Rita’s waist and squeezing her in tight atop this small bunk.

“Not fair,” Rita mutters, gently punching Judith in the arm. But Judith knows she’s won by the fact that Rita’s smiling, willingly snuggling up even closer until her head rests against Judith’s chest. “You’re just lucky you’re comfortable.”

“Yes,” Judith agrees, because she is definitely fortunate to have such a cute girl wrapped up in her arms. “Very lucky indeed.”


End file.
